Viral and bacterial infections remain a great concern. With the wide spread problem of viruses such as the H1N1 flu virus epidemic, it has become even more important to prevent infection as much as possible. Although most infections could be prevented by thoroughly washing hands or rubbing hands with antiseptic sanitization gel, people often fail to perform hand sanitizing simply because of unavailability of the wash basin or sanitization gel when necessary. Additionally, people often forget to wash their hands or use sanitization gel.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative sanitizing devices for autonomously approaching users to provide sanitizer solution when it is needed.